


A Happy Accident.

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The day you met Lord Mikk was one you would remember for many reasons. It was the first ball you had ever been to, it was the first time you met the Kamelot family and it was the first time you had ever fallen into a pond.





	A Happy Accident.

The day you met Lord Mikk was one you would remember for many reasons. It was the first ball you had ever been to, it was the first time you met the Kamelot family and it was the first time you had ever fallen into a pond.

You see you weren’t born into nobility like many of your peers. Your mother had fallen in love with and married a man of high nobility and you both moved in with him after they returned from their honeymoon. Your step father, James, was incredibly nice and caring towards you and your mother. Whenever he could he would take the both of you shopping and agree to buy whatever you want. At first you thought this was just him trying to buy your approval. You felt he only saw you and your mother as two maids to clean his home whenever he so wished but as time went on he never asked you two to clean or organize anything. 

After a couple months you had adjusted to your new life. You had grown used to wearing dresses of high quality and were finally able to breathe in corsets that the maids tied around your waist. You had even been taking etiquette lessons so when you did eventually have to attend ball’s and meet with other people of high society you would know how to behave. It was after James talked with your etiquette teacher that he decided to bring you and your mother to a ball being held at the house of one of his close associates who you had met a few times before.

Now, you knew that there would be other people of high society there but you didn’t expect so many to attend. When you walked into the ballroom with James and your mother you immediately felt intimidated by the large sum of people who were in the room but James reassured you they were friendly, promising to go home if you were ever feeling overwhelmed. You agreed and looked out at all of the people occupying the room. Some old, some young but there was one thing they all had in common- They all carried themselves with dignity. 

You stuck with your mother and James for a while until a friendly face pulled you into a conversation. Things were going well with this woman as she introduced you to her brother and you began getting to know them both better. Olivia and Alexander were the only children of the executive chairman of a renowned toy company. Olivia was twenty two and Alexander was twenty four.

Some time later and after a few drinks the party came to a stop as a group of nobles stepped into the ballroom. Three older men, one woman, a teenage boy and a young girl held the attention of the room as they stepped in and began greeting people as they made their way further into the ballroom. 

You heard Olivia let out a squeal and looked back to see that she, along with a number of other women were adjusting themselves as best they could for the group that had just entered. You turned your attention to Alexander who was rolling his eyes at his sisters antics. “What’s going on? Who are they?” You asked quietly as you looked at the group which had already dispersed. “You don’t know?” You shook your head. “That’s Minister Kamelot and his family. His brother is one of the most sought after bachelors in the country second only to Duke Millennium.” He said and you nodded. So they were really high up there. You shrugged and figured you should stay away from the bunch.

Sadly that didn’t happen as you were later pulled away from your new friends by James and your mother in order to be introduced to Minister Kamelot and his family. You smiled as you stood between your mother and James who were speaking animatedly with the Minister and his wife when you felt a tug on your arm. You looked down to see the minister’s daughter, who introduced herself as Road looking up at you a lollipop in her hand. The girl put you on edge. For what reason you didn’t know but she creeped you out more than the Minister did. Guess it ran in the family.

“Were you really a peasant before your mom married Mr. James?” 

The question was one you were expecting but the way she asked it was so accusingly it made you uncomfortable. “Road!” Ms. Kamelot chided and you smiled. “No it’s okay. We weren't exactly peasants but we were of a lower, working, class.” You explained and she hummed. “I see. Well welcome to the riches, I hope you settle in well.” She said before leaving the group with her brother. You stared at where she was standing for a minute before turning your attention back to Minister Kamelot and the conversation he was having with James. “I’m sorry about Road, she can be a bit much.” Ms. Kamelot apologized and you shook your head. “No it’s fine. I was kind of expecting it.” You said honestly. Ms. Kamelot hummed before turning to your mother and beginning a conversation. 

You took this opportunity to leave the conversation and instead of returning to your new friend, who seemed to be entertaining their father’s colleagues, you opted for having a drink and getting some fresh air in the garden. You wandered around a bit, making sure you could still see the entrance to the mansion from wherever you were, before planting your feet in front of the pond to look at the fish. Well, it was more like looking at the moon reflecting on the water seeing as it was dark out and you couldn’t see much past the water. 

You enjoyed the silence, the cool air felt nice on your exposed shoulders and you had to admit being surrounded by so many people made the room feel hot. You took a sip of your wine and kept your eyes on the pond as you went over the event’s of the night. You made some friends, learned what the minister and his family looked like and had a short yet interesting conversation with his daughter. All in all you figured that was enough and decided it was time to get going home.

You finished off your drink in a couple of gulps and turned to leave when you bumped into someone. You dropped the glass and let out a squeal as your body fell back. Your body made contact with the cold water with a loud splash and your body. You sat up quickly, your wet hands wiping the water from your eyes and shook the water from your hair which had now fallen. “Are you alright?” The man you bumped into asked as he kneeled down to help you up. “Yes I’m fine.” You said as you took his hand. You didn’t look at the man, too embarrassed from your fall, and allowed him to help you up. You sighed and looked down at your dress. James had bought it for you for the ball and you didn’t know how you were going to explain this to him. “Damn…” You muttered as you heard multiple footsteps coming your way. You looked up when you heard a gasp and saw your mother and James making their way to you. “Oh honey what happened?” Your mother asked as she looked you over. “It was my fault, she turned to leave and I was in her way.” The man explained as James removed his jacket. “So it was an accident?” James asked as he wrapped his jacket around your shoulders. “Yes I apologize.” The man said stiffly. You looked up at the man who knocked you down only to wish you hadn't.

It was one of the men Minister Kamelot had walked in with. ‘This is just perfect.’ You thought bitterly as you turned your attention back to James. “I’m ready to go home now.” You said as you shivered. “Of course.” James said as he began leading you inside. You kept your head down as you walked inside and felt your face heat up as the guests began whispering. 

_ “What happened to her?” _

_ “Is that Lord Mikk behind her?” _

_ “What do you think happened?” _

You felt even more embarrassed as the whispers grew. You were lead out the ballroom and to the front entrance where you had to wait while the carriage was pulled around. “Are you sure your okay Hon? No scratches or bruises?” Your mother asked as she looked down at you. “I’m fine mom, it was just a small fall.” You said as the front door opened. “We’re ready Sir.” The carriage driver said as he opened the door for you and your parents. You looked back one final time to see Lord Mikk, Minister Kamelot and Duke Millennium staring at you three as you left.  

The ride home was quick but full of your mother fussing over you while James reassured her that you were fine. When the carriage eventually stopped you were out and practically ran into the house ready to take a bath and wallow in your self pity. 

The first ball you go to and you fall into a pond! You didn’t even hear the man come up behind you, it was so quiet your sure you would have heard his feet on the gravel path. Maybe you had too much to drink? No you only had three glasses, you could handle much more than that. Maybe you just weren’t cut out for high society?

The next morning you woke up to a maid pushing open the curtains and informing you that you had guests. You got dressed in what your mother had told the maid to get out for you which was a red sundress and some ankle boots. You tied your hair in a low ponytail before turning to your mirror. You looked yourself over in your mirror nervously and hoped to god it wasn’t someone who was at the ball last night. “Don’t worry My Lady, you look beautiful.” Your maid reassured you as she waited by the door. “Thank you.” You said as you finally stepped away from the mirror. You were escorted to the den where your worries were confirmed. 

There, sitting comfortably on the couches, were Minister Kamelot and Lord Mikk. “Good morning (Name), how did you sleep?” James asked and you offered a tired smile. “I slept fine thank you for asking.” You said as you looked for a seat. Sadly the only seat available was the one next to Lord Mikk and you weren’t too sure you wanted to sit there. “Sit down (Name), he doesn’t bite.” Your mother ordered jokingly. You did as she said, offering said man an awkward smile as you did so. 

You all sat in silence, the other four occupying the room looking at both of you as the time seemed to drag on. “Tyki.” Minister Kamelot called gaining the mans attention. “Oh right.” Tyki uttered as he reached his hand into his coat pocket. “I’d like to apologize for the incident last night.” He said as he pulled out a paper bag. You took the bag from him and looked inside to find peanut butter blossom cookies which were your favorite. “Thank you but you didn't need to come, it was an accident.” You said as you closed the bag. “My brother had to meet with your step father so I came along for the ride.” He said and you nodded. The room became quiet again and not knowing what to do you decided it best if you leave.

You stood from the couch and smiled down at Tyki. “Well it was nice seeing you again Lord Mikk.” You said as you took a few steps away from the couch. You turned to offer a smile to the other occupants of the room before turning on your heel and walking towards the exit. “(Name) don’t be rude!” Your mother berated from her seat. “Take Lord Mikk with you I’m sure he doesn’t wish to sit around and listening stiff business talk.” She said as she stood. You stood confused as to why your mother wanted you to entertain this stranger when you noticed the pleading look James was giving you. “Sure if that’s what he wants.” You looked from James to Tyki. “I wouldn’t mind the company.” You said offering a smile to Tyki. Tyki smiled and stood from the couch. “Anything’s better than listening to Sheril drone on.” He joked as he made his way to you. “Good, meet us in dining room for lunch.” Your mother said as she left the den through the doors opposite to the ones you were going to exit. 

You said your goodbyes to Minister Kamelot and led Tyki out of the den. You walked down the hall for a few minutes not really having a destination in mind and after a while you ended up in the library. You were reading a copy of ‘Queen of air’ while Tyki read ‘They both die at the end’. You were enjoying the silence when you heard Tyki’s book close. You looked up from your book to see him setting his book on the coffee table. “So…” Tyki started as he looked back at you. “My niece tells me your originally of a lower class.” You looked back down, marked your page and closed your book. “Yes I am.” You confirmed. “Did you work?” He asked and you nodded. “I worked in a bakery near our home. It wasn’t much but it brought in some interesting people.” You said honestly. Tyki adjusted himself so he was facing you more and leaned forward. “Tell me about it.” He said and you nodded. You moved the book from your lap to the coffee table and got comfortable in your chair. “About the people or working in general?” Tyki smiled at you and sat back in his seat. “Both.” He said and you smiled back. “Okay but I may use some vugular language when explaining some things.” You warned and he laughed. “I can handle it.” He said and you proceeded to tell him about your time as a working class woman. It was nice to have someone to tell these stories to and Tyki was a very active listener.

You and Tyki spend three hours talking about your past in the working class and began meeting up whenever he was available to either read, share a drink or just enjoy each others company. You eventually began going to balls again whenever you were invited and more often than not you would find Tyki already there surrounded by women who wanted his attention. Though whenever he caught sight of you he would excuse himself from the group and make his way over to you. This obviously sparked assumptions and rumors within the community. You were shunned by the women who had become jealous of your friendship with Tyki and pursued by the men who felt your friendship with Tyki would benefit them in the long run. Well Except for Olivia and Alexander.

Tonight you were attending a ball held at the Kamelot residence. The ball was being held from two to eight PM and you knew you didn’t want to stand in heel’s for six hours so you planned to have Tyki take you home whenever you got tired of the party. You wandered around for some time after you arrived in search of Tyki but kept getting interrupted by guests who wished to greet you. This continued for about an hour before you finally gave up on your search for Tyki. 

So here you were, leaning against the wall in the back of a ballroom chatting with Alexander whose sister was off off being a social butterfly. You two were currently doing something you and Tyki would often do, pick a person and give them a life story. “What about her?” Alexander asked as a woman walked into your view. “She secretly has a love for the arts, but her husband is a brooding businessman who won't allow her to pursue her passion.” You said as you took a sip of your drink. “Okay your turn. Pick a story for the man with the glasses.” You said as you pointed at a man to your right. “Grew up with money but if faced with doing anything for himself he is incapable of even the simplest things.” Alexander said and you nodded. “Seems right.” You said taking another drink from your flute. This continued for another ten minutes you picking a person and coming up with stories for them and getting a laugh out of it when the story actually matched the persons look.

“Excuse me?” You looked to your left to see a maid had walked up to the both of you. “Lord Mikk wished to see you Miss (Name).” She said and you nodded. “Alrighty, I’ll see you around Alexander.” You said smiling at Alexander. “See you around (Name).” He said as you began walking with the maid. 

You walked out the ballroom and up the stairs of the mansion. You eventually found yourself in front of a door and assumed Tyki was in the room it opened to. The maid stepped forward and knocked twice before announcing your arrival. “Enter.” Tyki’s voice came from the other side of the door. The maid opened the door and led you into the room but you weren't ready for what you were going to see. 

There in the middle of the room stood Tyki who was not wearing his usual formal attire. He was sporting what looked to be lower class working attire. His usually pulled back hair was let loose and framed his face perfectly. He wore an off white long sleeve shirt, baggy pants and suspenders. He looked like he could be a construction or some other kind of labor worker and that fact made you laugh. “What are you wearing?” You asked as he smiled at you. “Your dismissed.” Tyki said as he picked up a pair of classes from his bed. The maid nodded and left the room in a scurry. “And I’m dressing down for the day, and you should too. You won't pass for a working class citizen with that on.” He said as he pointed at a pile of clothes that were sitting on a chair. “And why would I have to pass as a working class citizen?” You asked as you went to the pile and looked at the clothes. “Were going out today. Do some fishing maybe have a picnic.” He said as he cleaned the lense on his glasses. “I doubt your brother will appreciate you ditching his ball to go and play hobo with me Tyki.” You said with a laugh. “He won't mind. Now get dressed, I’ll wait for you out there.” He said as he put on the glasses. You thought for a moment but shrugged off all doubt. If anything Tyki would probably just talk his way out of any punishment Sheril would want to put him under.

So you got changed into an outfit similar to Tyki’s, loose long sleeve white shirt, baggy pants and some fingerless gloves. In all honesty you liked the feel of the clothes on your skin, they were somewhat comforting to you and in a way it felt like home. You folded up your dress and sat it on the chair the clothes had sat on when you noticed your reflection in the vanity. Your outfit looked the part but your hair didn’t. Your hair was curled and pinned up in various places which completely clashed with the clothes you were wearing. Wanting to look the part for Tyki you took down your hair. You messed it up a bit before deciding it looked good enough and went out to meet Tyki.

It was easy enough to sneak out, Tyki led you through a couple vacant hallways and before you knew it you were both walking through town. You followed Tyki blindly through the busy streets having no clue how long you would be walking but thankful you were no longer wearing heels. 

After some time you found yourself on the outskirts of town, looking at a bunch of trees which turned into a pretty thich forest. “Come on, it’s not far from here.” He said as he stepped forward. “I don’t know Tyki, It looks like it gets pretty thick in there what if we get lost?” You said as you continued to look at the trees. “We won’t. I’ve been through here before I promise we’ll be fine.” He said as he stepped back to you. “You scared?” He asked and you felt no shame as you nodded your head. Maybe you read too many mystery books but you just didn’t feel right going into a forest. “Well you have nothing to worry about. You have me to protect you.” Tyki said as he rubbed your shoulder in an attempt to comfort you. You looked from Tyki to the forest and shook your head stubbornly.

Tyki sighed and looked back at the forest. “Guess we’re going to do this the hard way.” He uttered as he began walking over to where you stood. You knew immediately what Tyki was going to do and tried to step out of his reach only to have his grab you by your waist. “Tyki!” You cried as he tossed you over his shoulder. “Calm down, you’ll be fine.” Tyki said as he walked towards the forest with you. You lied limp on his shoulder and did nothing as you neared the forest.

You didn’t complain, you didn’t cry and you didn’t beat on his back like you so desperately wanted to. You held your breath as he stepped into the forest, half expecting some murderous killer to jump out from behind one of the trees and end you. 

Of course that didn’t happen and after some time you were carried into a clearing that overlooked a small pond. You let out a grunt as Tyki dropped you on your feet and took your time taking in your surroundings. Before you was a small pond that was surrounded by bushes and trees which gave it a more natural feel and you appreciated that on an aesthetic level. Most ponds you see now are planned and decorated with rocks, decorative bridges and some even had imported fish. 

“Here.”

You looked back at Tyki who was laying out a blanket and immediately wondered where it came from. With a cigarette between his lips he sat on the blanket and smiled up at you. “Come sit.” Tyki said as he nodded his head at the empty space beside him. You did as told and sat yourself next to Tyki who propped his arm up lazily on his knee. “So what do you think?” He asked as he stared at you. “I like it. It’s nice to look at and not too noisy.” You looked back at the lake. “When did you find it?” You asked as Tyki pulled a box of matches from his pocket. “Do you remember the first time you visited me at my brother’s home?” You nodded. “Well that day you asked me where my favorite place to be was and I didn’t have an answer.” Tyki said as he finally lit his cigarette. “So the next day I was out, I don’t remember what I was doing-” Yes he did. “-but I somehow ended up out here. Since then I’ve been coming out here whenever I can to clear my head, have a smoke, fish, basically do whatever I please. I even stashed some fishing rods out here.” Tyki finished and you smiled. “That’s nice, I’m happy for you.” You said as you watched Tyki get up. “Yup, so today we’re gonna eat, fish and hopefully have you back at the ball before anyone starts to worry.” Tyki said as he held out a hand for you. You took his hand and allowed Tyki to pull you up onto your feet. “So I’m gonna grab the rods and you put the blanket somewhere near the water.” Tyki instructed and you nodded. You sat the blanket down and watched as Tyki came back with a picnic basket and fishing rods in hand.

You two spent the better half of three hours just sitting by the lake and talking, at some point you two forgot about the fishing rods and the basket of food. “So after the comotion died down Sheril finally put his hands into his pocket and what would he find but the monocle he claimed was stolen.” You let out a laugh as Tyki finished his story and nodded your head at yourself. “That sounds about right but in your brother’s defence he never takes the thing off.” Tyki nodded and took a sip from the flute of wine. You rolled onto your side as to face Tyki fully. “So I have a question that I've been meaning to ask you for some time now.” Tyki nodded for you to go on. “I’ve heard Duke Millenium, on multiple occasion, refer to you as Tyki-pon.” Tyki let out a groan and rolled onto his back. “Where does a nickname like that even come from?” You laughed as Tyki put his hands over his eyes. “Ugh. I don’t even know.” Tyki said as he moved his hands from his eyes. He didn’t know how to explain the pet name at all but knew to babble on some excuse. “He just started the nickname after meeting me and Sheril and that’s just how it is.” Tyki said with a shrug. You had no reason to question the explanation and were content with it.

Silence washed over to two of you and only then did you notice how late it was getting. The sun was beginning to set so the sky had a hue of orange and red. It was beautiful but you knew you needed to get back to the kamelot estate before your mother began to panic. “C’mon Tyki we need to get going.” You said as you stood from the blanket. Tyki watched you stand and stretch your limbs, letting out small grunts as you did. You smiled down at Tyki who smiled back and decided that if ever there was a time to ask the question he wanted to ask it was now.

Tyki stood from the blanket and without saying a word he placed his hands on your waist, holding you from behind. You, unsure how to react, stiffened from the contact and stared straight ahead as Tyki placed his chin in the crook of your neck. “T-Tyki…” Tyki hummed his response to you. “T-This is highly inappropriate.” You said as Tyki started to sway with you. You did nothing, allowing Tyki to hold you in this intimate manner which you soon relaxed into as it was comfortable. “Of all of the women I've met (Name) you are the most interesting.” Tyki mumbled into your ear. You stayed silent so Tyki continued. “Over these past few months you and I have gotten to know each other very well.” You nodded at the statement. “I've learned things about you that I adore. Things that at first seemed silly but now it would seem wrong if you didn’t have them.” Tyki said as he finally turned you to him. “I’m not good with words- well I am but not with the words I’m trying to tell you so I’ll just say what I mean so we can get going.” By this time you had an idea of what Tyki was trying to say but you kept quiet as you wanted to hear his say them himself. “I love you.” Your eyes went wide as you weren't expecting the ‘L’ word. “And I’d like to court you if that would be something you'd be interested in.” Tyki said finally finishing his confession. You stayed silent, taking in what was just told to you and staring intently at Tyki. 

You half expected him to laugh and tell you he was joking but at the same time you hoped he wouldn’t. You found Tyki attractive both physically and emotionally. Of course you didn’t always think this, these feelings came up about two months ago after one of your visits. Of course after realizing your feelings you panicked and tried to keep away from Tyki as much as you could. You stopped going to balls and accepted no visitors. This worked for awhile but eventually Tyki surprised you by appearing in your library one saturday morning. You panicked internally at his presence but as the day went on you relaxed and realized you were being ridiculous. Though when you later asked who let Tyki in you found that none of your staff even knew he was there.

“(Name).”

You blinked and focused on Tyki who was waiting for an answer. So this was serious. He wanted to court you. “Yes I will court you.” A smiled spread on your face as you nodded and Tyki smiled at you. You stepped towards Tyki, ready to give him a hug when you felt a hand on your cheek. You looked up only to let out a squeak as Tyki’s mouth met yours. When Tyki pulled away your face was red and you were sputtering nonsense about how that was your first kiss.

Tyki stashed his fishing rods, picnic basket and blanket where he had placed them before and when you were ready the two of you made your way back to the Kamelot residence. As expected you were greeted with a panicked mother and a near empty ballroom. Apparently you two were gone longer than you thought and before you could cough up an explanation Tyki placed a hand on your waist. “I have entered a courtship with Miss (Name).” Tyki announced and you blushed. Your mother and James looked shocked while the Kamelot family seemed content. “I hope I have your permission Lady (Last Name).” Tyki said and your mother sputtered a happy response in agreement. Your night went on with you and Tyki being poorly dressed in a high class setting but it’s not like either of you cared.

Years passed and eventually you and Tyki were married. You and Tyki now live in a house overlooking the very lake where he asked to court you and you lived a very happy life completely unaware of what your husband was or what he did.


End file.
